A Night To Remember
by klainerainbow
Summary: Kurt and Blaine thought and experiences of the best night of their lives... Prom!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story me and rosiegleek (on tumblr) came up with. Hope you like it.**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

The vibrations of Kurt's phone rattled through his tidy white dresser; Kurt smiled, leaping out of his seat to grab at it, knocking over a few of his moisturisers and other cleansing substances.

Kurt stared at the screen, unlocking it so he could see the message he had just recieved. Blaine. His heart skipped a beat and he walked backwards to his bed, falling onto his quilt. Kurt opened the message and took a deep breath.

'Prom. Be prepared to have the best night of your life.'

Just thinking about it sent shivers down Kurt's spine. His boyfriend was taking him to prom. He was going to slowdance with Blaine, just like he'd always wanted. Sitting up, Kurt pressed 'reply' on the screen, typing 'can't wait to see what you have planned xx'.

Kurt flung the phone aside, closed his eyes tightly and smiled. The phone vibrated again; he rolled onto his front and took the phone into his soft hands again. 'setting off now babe, really sorry if I'm late. love you xox'

How could he have been so lucky to get Blaine. How? It didn't really matter now, Blaine was all his and he loved him. Kurt stood up still smiling; he checked his watch - one hour until Blaine was picking him up and driving him to prom. He couldn't wait until he arrived. he couldn't wait until he could hug him in front of his dad like any son could.

First, he thought, get dressed. Kurt had already planned his outfit weeks ahead of Prom. He was going to wear a smart black blazer, a green kilt and knee-high boots. Even Kurt himself was amazed he'd thought up such an amazing outfit - worthy of a fashion award, he thought to himself, smiling.

The clock ticked by as finally he was dressed in his outfit; hair slicked back, everything smart and clean. Perfect for him, perfect for prom, perfect for Blaine


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two.**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Blaine had only been going to McKinley for about 3 weeks now but he had known about prom for about 10. How could he not? It's all Kurt's been talking about since forever. Making Blaine go on shopping trips with him to find the perfect outfit, but Blaine just thought he looked perfect in every single thing he tried on.

He was meeting Kurt and the rest of the New Directions at Kurt's house at about 5 o'clock as Prom started at 7. He glanced over at his bedside clock…shit! It was already 3 o'clock, 'the day's gone far too fast' to be completely honest all Blaine had been doing all day was fantasising about how Prom would be and how absolutely amazing Kurt would look and…. "Shit Blaine focus…" Blaine thought to himself.

He ran to his wardrobe where he found the neatly hanging suit which had been there for 2 weeks. He had to be prepared. After he got dressed he checked his phone to see if anybody, mainly Kurt, had texted or called. Nothing. So he decided to text Kurt, 'Prom. Be prepared to have the best night of your life.'

He spent the next hour in the mirror arranging and re-arranging his hair over and over. It never seemed to be perfect enough. He had never cared so much about his hair, but come on, this was Kurt. At prom, It was a big deal! —-

After he finally thought that his hair was fine and he looked "respectable" he turned to look at his clock. "shit" he thought. It was already 4:30 and it was a 20 minute drive from Blaine's to Kurt's and he was not going to be late to his prom, the best night of his life. So he sent Kurt a quick text saying "setting off now babe, really sorry if I'm late. love you xox" and he got into his car and drove away, excited for the events to come


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is Chapter three.**

**Kurt's P.O.V (i think you see where this is going. Like Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, Blaine... ect.) well, enjoy!**

Kurt walked downstairs, fiddling with his hair. He had just recieved another text from Blaine, explaining why he was late - Kurt didn't care, so long as he came.

Kurt rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Burt was sat with his back to him at the table, most likely sipping a cup of tea, he thought. Kurt cleared this throat and walked into his father's view.

"So… what do you think? Chic, yet sophisticated." He explained, brushing down his kilt.

Burt put down his cup and stared at Kurt. He smiled, getting out of his seat and gesturing for Kurt to come towards him.

Kurt walked to his father, and they hugged. Kurt smiled and let go.

"You look grown-up, Kurt, and… wonderful, i guess." Burt replied, a slight tear in his eye. "Remember when you asked me why you could never hold hands with someone you liked down a corridor or slow dance at your prom?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed: "Dad, forget it."

"Everyone finds someone they love, Kurt. But make sure that, Blaine kids treats you well - otherwise he'll have me to deal with." Burt winked, patting Kurt's shoulder then returning to his chair and his tea.

Kurt checked his watch and phone. 4:43 and no messages from Blaine or any of the others. They were still on their way. Kurt started to walk out of the kitchen before he heard his father quickly say: "Kiddo…"

He span on his heels, his kilt flying out slightly. Kurt tilted his head and Burt whispered: "Have a great night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter four. Just this chapter and then prom ;) but i'm writing Chapter 5 as we speak so it won't be as long of a wait. Well i'm sorry if it is! Okay so.. enjoy and review?**

**Third Person P.O.V**

As Blaine drove up to Kurt's house he could feel his heart rate increase more and more! At every red light he would check to see if his hair was still perfect. But Kurt always thought that Blaine's hair was perfect. His soft shiny curls just did something to him, even more so when they were free from that horrid gel.

Kurt sat at the dining room table along with Finn and Rachel who were going to prom together, which to be honest was a little weird to Kurt. His elbow was leaning on the table, his face resting on his hand with his signature "bitch please" face as Finn and Rachel talked gibberish. He kept looking at his phone to look at the time, "Blaine should be here by now..." He accidentally spoke his thought. "Oh sorry...just thinking."

"You really like him don't you?" Rachel asked with a huge grin on her face as he saw Kurt go a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, Yeah I do" He replied looking down at his phone as it beeped in his hand. It was a text from Blaine _"Just arrived. Parking up now! Will be in, in a second! Can't wait to see you xx" _Kurt decided not to text back but to surprise him by walking outside to meet him instead.

Kurt just smiled widely at his phone for what felt like forever before Finn coughed to get his attention, "Blaine is it?" He said with a smirk as Kurt blushed again looking down at his feet as he stood up and made his way for the front door to meet Blaine. "Erm, yeah; He's just parking up. I'm gonna go meet him!"

"Ok, good luck Kurt" Rachel gave him a wink as he walked away.

Blaine got out of his car and span around to see the sight that was Kurt. He just could not stop staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. He actually felt his jaw hit the floor before Kurt edged closer to him. "Blaine?" Kurt tilted his head a little, "Are you alright?" He smiled but looked slightly concerned at the same time.

"Fine, absolutely..." he paused as he wrapped one of his arms around the small of Kurt's back, stretching upwards as Kurt was taller and pressing his lips to Kurt's, "...fine" he whisper against Kurt's lips as they melted into one another. Kurt was the first to pull away, holding his arm out to Blaine.

"Let's go to prom!" He said with a wink and Blaine grabbed his hand and replied, "To prom!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt raced to Blaine's car with his hand held tight around his boyfriend's. It felt so right to be here with him and it made his stomach feel as if it had hundreds of butterflies flying around inside of it. The car was a few metres away, but the two boys got there quickly, getting in it a shutting the doors loudly behind them.  
>Blaine sat in the driver's seat and looked at Kurt. What am I doing? He thought, rummaging around in the side compartment of the car, looking for the gift he'd brought his boyfriend a couple of minutes ago at the petrol station.<br>Kurt looked confused as he watched Blaine hurriedly scrambling for something. He sighed and turned his attention out of the window, spotting Finn and Rachel at the door of his house, waving. Rachel was wearing her usual 'I'm a star, everybody look at me' smile, and it made him feel awkward; Kurt waved back.  
>"What are you doing, Blai-" He managed to ask before a gorgeous white corsage was thrust in front of him. Kurt smiled so wide, it made the side of his face hurt.<br>"I-I didn't know what to get you, but then I saw this and, well, uhm-" Blaine stuttered, placing the item in Kurt's hands and folding his fingers around it.  
>"It's so beautiful, Blaine!" Kurt's eyes started to water, "Thank you so much! But I didn't get y-you anything..."<br>Blaine smiled, brushing a tiny loose strand of hair away from Kurt's sculpted face, whispering: "You did get me something – you. I got you."  
>Kurt looked down, smiling and sobbing, wiping a small tear away from his nose. Blaine lifted Kurt's head up slowly with two fingers, placing his lips onto Kurt's. As per usual, both of them felt fireworks, but this time it was so strong. How could I love someone this much? Kurt thought, kissing Blaine passionately, before pulling away and staring to the front.<br>Blaine smiled and sat back in the driver's seat, putting the keys into the slot and starting the ignition.  
>"I can't believe you're wearing a kilt, Kurt. You look stunning," Blaine added before the car roared into life. The two of them stared at each other for a second, before setting off for Prom.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It was time. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand through the large hall doors, the lights shining down like stars in the beautiful night sky. Kurt felt so happy he couldn't care less what people thought of him tonight – he was with his _amazing_ boyfriend at _prom_. He could never have felt better.

The hall was decorated beautifully by the Prom committee, who was lead by Tina – gold stars in all different shapes and sizes were hung from the ceiling around the room, sparkling like diamond. The stage was all set up and had a lovely midnight-blue velvet curtain hanging over it with a banner that read: 'Prom King and Queen votes here'.

Kurt looked slightly across from the stage, to where a large table with a golden box was stood. Quinn was there, pestering as many people as she could to get them to vote her for prom queen. Kurt just shook his head, smiling and gazes at the masses of food, layed out so perfectly on a long table at the side of the hall. Dozens of students _and_ teachers were crowding round it, taking whatever treats they could before someone else snatched them up.

"Have you seen them, Blaine?" Kurt nodded to the food table, "it's as if they haven't eaten in weeks."

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into a tight hug, kissing his forehead and looked at the stampede of kids around the side of the hall.

"Do you want me to get you a drink, Mr Hummel? Looks as though it's deserted at the moment, so here's the chance to quench your thirst." Blaine whispered into his ear, letting go of him and staring into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes for a few seconds.

Kurt nodded, breathing heavily. He turned on his heels to watch Blaine leave for the drinks table, which had mountains of bottles on it.

"Having fun?" Came a voice from behind Kurt, making him jump and put a hand over his chest to feel the beat of his heart – which had increased rapidly for a second. Kurt turned to receive a huge hug from Rachel that almost squeezed all the breath out of him; Kurt hugged her back lightly, and she eventually let go – he took a deep breath, smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time so far – oh and don't forget to tell Tina for me that the décor in here is absolutely fabulous." He winked, a hand patting his shoulder and thrusting a drink in a gold starry cup in front of him.

"Before you worry and ask: it's diet lemonade, like you always have." Blaine emerged from behind and Kurt took the drink, smiling.

Blaine took a swig from his cup and nodded at Rachel, who half-smiled back, swaying from side-to-side. Her dress was a beautiful pink, floaty gown with sequins around her waist. Kurt hadn't really seen the dress earlier at his house, because she had been wearing a coat over the top of it.

"You look really pretty, Rach." Blaine commented, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "but nothing can beat what Kurt, here is wearing."

"That is true," Rachel smiled, giggling, "You do look amazing – especially in that kilt! I must be off – got to go and get people to vote me for prom queen! I'll see you two around." Just as Rachel turned, she added: "You should go and check out the voting table, Kurt. You'll be surprised."

With that, Rachel waved and ran off into the ever-growing crowd in the middle of the shining dance floor. In the crowd, Kurt saw Santana, Artie, Mercedes, Sam and Brittany all dancing together in a group. He smiled and turned to Blaine.

"Would you, uh like to dance? I understand if you don't – my dancing's a little stiff and-"

"I'd love too, Blaine." Kurt replied, pulling Blaine's hand and leading him into the middle of the hall, right under the disco ball. Kurt took Blaine's other hand, placing it onto his waist, and then positioning his own on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love this song." Kurt hummed, starting to dance to the melody that the live band were playing on the stage.

"Fast car. Tracy Chapman? I didn't think you liked this sort of stuff." Blaine leant his head slowly and gently against Kurt's shoulder as they started to sway, spin and dance together under the light of the shimmering glitter ball and dazzling stars.

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me, Blaine." Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder, "This song is about running away with the one you love and leaving your troubles behind – In Tracy's case, her alcoholic father. I used to listen to it when mum had it on record. I-it's been a while."

Kurt sighed, a small tear forming in his eye as he closed them, losing himself in the music; Blaine's hold. There was no where he'd rather be than here at this moment in time.

Blaine started singing into Kurt's ear softly; opening his eyes, Kurt saw Brittany and Artie, Rachel and Finn, Lauren and Puck, and finally Santana and Dave dancing together around them.

"I love you, Kurt. Don't ever forget that." Blaine's lips caressed his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I do too. I loved you ever since you took my hand and ran with me down Dalton's corridor all those weeks ago." Kurt admitted, letting go of Blaine to kiss him. Kurt's lips pecked the top of Blaine's nose, and he held his hand tight.

"We need to vote for prom king and queen." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt through the crowd and out from under the lights, "We'll dance more later."

Kurt blushed, reaching the table next to the stage with the band, who were now playing 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. The table was lain with purple silk and golden stars to match the theme of the night. The voting papers were in two tidy piles next to the huge cardboard box which you had to place the votes. Each of the paper's held the student's names who people thought would make honorary prom king and prom queen.

Blaine picked up a sheet from the top, skimming through the list out loud: "Lauren Zises; Noah Puckerman; Quinn Fabra-"

"You are voting for me, right?" Quinn appeared beside the boys, holding a plate of un-eaten food.

"Hey Quinn – it, uh, really depends if there is anyone else who I think is worthy of the – ah!" Blaine leant over the sheet, hiding his note and ticking two boxes with a biro he'd picked up. Quinn tried to peer over his shoulder to see if he'd ticked her name, but it was no use – Blaine's tuxedo puffed up as he bent over, making it impossible to see what he'd done. Kurt laughed silently, and then turned to his own sheet.

Lauren, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Dave, Phillip, Joanne, Ku- Kurt stopped thinking mid-flow. _His_ name was on the list? He shook his head and looked again to be sure. Yep, he thought, definitely there, as it should be, he smiled.

"Why're you so smug all of a sudden?" Blaine teased, looking at the expression on his boyfriend's face – it was priceless.

"You saw your name on the sheet then? Quinn guessed correctly. "I must admit it was Rachel who opted to have you added – and even though she can be_ incredibly_ annoying sometimes, I had to agree."

Kurt smiled wider, his dimples lighting up his face. Blaine tilted his head to one side, looking at him in adoration.

"Rachel and you put me on? Thanks." Kurt thanked, nodding and turning his back to vote. He quickly ticked Rachel's name and then Finn's, who was after his own. They'd love the spotlight on them, he thought, placing the paper into the box after Blaine posted his own inside it. Kurt turned and walked away slowly from the table, Blaine following and leaving Quinn standing there, doing the best she could to get people to vote for her.


End file.
